


Illness?

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie seems to have come down with an illness and nobody knows what is wrong.





	

Charlie hadn't been feeling very well lately and he was worried that he was coming down with a Rhodian illness. If he was, there was no medicine for him here on Earth.

Matteusz was the first one to notice that there was something wrong with Charlie. "Is something bothering you?" He asked one day, it hadn't been that long since the Lan Kin invasion and they were all still feeling the effects of having seen dead loved ones, or in Matteusz's case; being kicked out by his parents. "I'm fine." Charlie replied. "I've just been feeling a bit faint." Matteusz still looked concerned but decided not to say any more.

 Charlie was glad that Matteusz wasn't pushing him for more information, he didn't want to admit that he had been feeling off for about a week now and that he currently felt so dizzy, nothing was in focus. Charlie was hold onto Matteusz as though he was a life line, using his boyfriend to keep himself upright. Matteusz had sensed this and put an arm around Charlie's waist to offer more support.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" April asked, noting that there was definitely something odd.

"It's nothing, just a bit of dizziness." Charlie replied, still trying to play it off as nothing.

"If you're sure." April remarked, sharing a look with Matteusz.

When they made it to physics, even Miss Quill could immediately tell that something was wrong with Charlie, but assumed that whatever the issue was, it was getting dealt with by his friends.

When Charlie and Matteusz got home and up to their bedroom, Charlie immediately collapsed onto the bed, face first. "are you still not going to tell me what's going on?" Matteusz asked as he sat down on the bed beside Charlie. Charlie shook his head as he moved it onto Matteusz's lap. "Please, Charlie. I'm worried about you." Matteusz confessed as he stroked Charlie's hair. Charlie remained quiet.

After Charlie had fallen asleep, Matteusz gently moved him aside to go downstairs and get a drink. Whilst he was in the kitchen, Miss Quill cornered him. "What's wrong with Charles?" She questioned.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me." Matteusz replied.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Miss Quill mused.

"I'm worried." Matteusz admitted.

"Of course you are." Miss Quill muttered.

* * *

Charlie woke up whilst Matteusz was downstairs and immediately had to run to the bathroom and throw up. He was really glad Matteusz wasn't there to witness it.

* * *

"Did you just hear retching?" Matteusz asked as he turned to Miss Quill.

"Stay here." She instructed as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Upon entering Charlie and Matteusz's bedroom, Miss Quill found Charlie curled up on the bed in the fetal position. "Are you going to talk to me?" Miss Quill asked. "You're not talking to Matteusz."

"I'm not well." Charlie stated.

"No shit." Miss Quill retorted.

"I don't know why though and I'm worried it's a Rhodian illness so human medical professionals won't be able to do anything." Charlie confessed.

"I'll contact the Doctor and ask him to come visit to look over you." Miss Quill mused.

"Okay." Charlie agreed reluctantly.

* * *

A couple of days later, Charlie was so unwell that he had to stay home from school. Matteusz had protested but Miss Quill eventually got him out of the door and to school. It was then that the Doctor came to visit.

"Hello Charlie." The Doctor greeted cheerfully. Charlie grunted in reply. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked. Charlie shrugged. "I'm going to need more to go on than grunts and shrugs." The Doctor chided.

Charlie, who had still been lying in bed at this point, sat up and vomited into a bucket at the side of the bed that had been placed there by Matteusz before he left in case Charlie needed it.

"Nauseous, faintness, dizziness, tiredness and aching, mostly." Charlie listed eventually. He was really glad Matteusz wasn't here fussing over him. He wished for Matteusz but the peace and quiet was glorious. 

"If you want to come with me, I can check you over in the TARDIS medical bay." The Doctor suggested. The last thing Charlie felt like doing was getting out of bed but he needed to know what was causing him such discomfort.

* * *

Whilst sat in the medical bay, waiting for the TARDIS to do a full body scan and diagnose Charlie, the Doctor was asking him about his new life on Earth. "I'm enjoying it on the whole. Miss Quill doesn't always make things easy but I know she is just feeling lost and alone." Was Charlie's answer to one of the questions.

The Doctor was about to ask him another question when the TARDIS monitor started beeping. All colour immediately drained from Charlie's face.

"You're not ill." The Doctor said.

"I'm not?" Charlie questioned, looking relieved.

"You're pregnant." The Doctor revealed.

Charlie's face fell again, and he burst into tears before running out of the TARDIS and back to the bed he shared with Matteusz.

 

 

 

 


End file.
